Segundas
by Amanur
Summary: Sakura se depara com um aluno nova em sua aula, na faculdade, que a instiga a querer muito mais dele, além de uma amizade. — Puro hentaiNaru x Saku.


Avisos:

Todos os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

Fic sem fins lucrativos. Contém linguagem MUITA explícita.

Naru x Saku

Gêneros:

Romance, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Universo Alternativo.

...

SEGUNDAS

Capítulo Único

...

Tudo começou no dia primeiro de março: início do ano letivo na faculdade. Eu estava entrando para o terceiro semestre do meu curso de direito. Como de costume, cheguei em cima da hora, me deparando com uma turma lotada, cheia de alunos de diversos semestres. Bom, sentei ao lado das minhas colegas conhecidas, que cursavam as mesmas matérias que eu.

Até aí tudo bem. Joguei um pouco de conversa fora com elas, até a hora em que o professor chamou atenção da turma para começar a aula. Assim sendo, fiquei ligadona do que o professor dizia em frente ao quadro negro; sempre fui boa aluna. Ele falava sobre direito constitucional, quando percebi que alguém me olhava do outro lado da sala. Era um rapaz que nunca tinha visto antes. Loiro, de olhos incrivelmente azuis. Assim que nossos olhares se cruzaram, ele virou o rosto para o lado, indo puxar assunto com seu colega. Bom, resolvi não dar muita bola. Talvez aquilo tivesse sido apenas por distração do rapaz, né? Só que ele voltou a me encarar, minutos mais tarde. E toda vez que eu ia olhá-lo, o cretino desviava para outro lugar. Claro que aquilo foi me instigando. Instigando tanto, que não conseguia mais prestar atenção ao que o professor nos dizia. Pois o cara era muito lindo!

Ele não era da minha turma. Percebi que só tinha aula com ele nas segundas-feiras, naquela disciplina. Durante o restante da semana, de vez em quando, o encontrava transitando pelo prédio da faculdade, ou no restaurante do campus. E ele sempre me dava aquelas olhadinhas. Em uma quarta-feira, passei ao seu lado na biblioteca. Senti farfalhar de borboletas no estômago. Ele era muito mais alto do que eu pensava que fosse; uma cabeça e meia mais alto que eu. E ele tinha o corpo atlético, robusto. Caminhava com a coluna ereta, e usava um perfume de madeira incrível. Adoro homens perfumados!

Numa dessas, uma colega minha, por meio de outras, me contou que ele era veterano, quase formado, mas que havia sido reprovado naquela disciplina. Eu abstraí essa questão da repetência, e me concentrei no fato dele ser veterano. Ou seja, mais velho do que eu.

Interessante, pensei.

E toda segundas-feiras, aquilo se repetia. Ele ficava me secando, e, quando o olhava, ele desviava o olhar. Aquilo já estava me deixando nervosa até. Mas como eu era tímida, não tive coragem suficiente para lhe abordar. Nem nunca teria!

Na quinta semana de aula, me surpreendi nervosa por querer vê-lo. Eu já ansiava desesperadamente por aquela aula, que eu fazia a mínima idéia do que se tratava. Ele passava a aula inteira me olhando. De vez enquanto, ele me deixava olhá-lo por pouco tempo, para, então, virar o rosto. Parecia até que ele estava querendo fazer algum joguinho de sedução...

Pois bem, essa situação continuou durante todo o semestre. Eu sentava em um ponto extremo da sala, enquanto ele em outro. E passávamos o tempo inteiro nos comendo com os olhos. A cada semana, nossos olhares iam ficando cada vez menos discretos. Aos poucos ele foi me encarando cada vez mais. E eu ia encarando de volta. Acho que a turma inteira já tinha se dado conta, mas não estávamos nem aí. Aquela tensão era muito excitante.

Numa segunda feira, no meio do semestre, fui com uma blusa um pouco mais decotada, propositalmente. Resolvi provocá-lo mais. Quando cheguei na sala, ele estava conversando com outro rapaz, descontraidamente. Ele tinha o sorriso mais perfeito que vi. Ao me ver sentar, ele sorriu de leve e olhou meu decote por um longo tempo, como se estivesse imaginando meus seios sem roupa. Sorri-lhe de volta, cruzando as pernas; eu estava vestindo um shorts jeans, com uma sapatilha. Ele comeu minhas coxas também. Às vezes, eu me levantava no meio da aula para ir ao banheiro, ou beber água, apenas para vê-lo comer minha bunda. Aquilo era incrivelmente estimulante. Ele lambia os lábios como se estivesse com sede; e eu me arrepiava toda.

Infelizmente, o tempo foi passando rápido demais. E vê-lo somente nas segundas-feiras, já não me era mais satisfatório. Eu já estava começando a me sentir angustiada com aquela situação, pois, logo, as aulas acabariam, sem que tivéssemos contato algum. Mas eu não daria o braço a torcer. Esperaria para que ele tomasse o primeiro passo, caso realmente quisesse algo.

No penúltimo dia de aula do semestre, em um momento, o professor o chamou ao quadro para responder algumas questões. Abençoado seja aquele professor! Ele estava especialmente charmoso, com os cabelos despenteados, e regata cinza, colada ao corpo. Incrivelmente gostoso. E ainda pude checar sua traseira. Ele tinha uma bela bunda, naquela calça jeans. E suas costas largas eram um tesão só!

Ao final da aula, como sempre, peguei apenas minha carteira da bolsa e saí da sala, acompanhada de algumas colegas; fomos em direção ao restaurante. Deixamos nosso material em sala, pois a próxima aula seria naquela mesma sala. Quando voltamos, quinze minutos depois, encontrei um pedaço de papel de caderno deixado dentro da minha bolsa. Olhei em volta, suspeitando de quem poderia ter sido. Mas o rapaz loiro já não estava mais em seu lugar, bem como sua mochila, como sempre. Havia apenas alguns outros colegas, nada a ver com ele. Peguei o papel, para ver o que estava escrito.

"Chegue às seis horas, na próxima segunda." — a próxima segunda seria nosso último dia para nos vermos. Teríamos a prova final.

Bom, o bilhete era dele, sem dúvida alguma. Sua letra ainda estava gravada no quadro negro, quase como se proposital, para que eu pudesse compará-la. Senti minhas pernas estremecerem.

Durante o resto da semana não o vi, o que me deixou preocupada. Será que ele não esqueceria? Será que não desistiu? O que ele queria?

Seja como for, não contei nada a ninguém. Aquele segredinho seria só meu. Na segunda feira seguinte, então, resolvi caprichar no visual. Vesti uma saia jeans curta, e uma blusa branca, decotada. Sempre que a vestia, recebia olhares dos garotos. Vesti uma sandália rasteira para parecer mais casual. Se vestisse salto alto, poderiam suspeitar de que eu estava alvejando alguém — tipo prostituta! Err. Eu poderia ser muitas coisas, menos isso! — E deixei os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto. Eu estava razoavelmente comportada.

A aula começava às sete horas da noite. Cheguei as cinco e quarenta e cinco na faculdade; quinze minutos mais cedo do que o solicitado. Fui correndo até a sala. Lá estava ele, sentado em sua cadeira, de cabeça baixa; parecia dormir. Fiz algum ruído, afastando a cadeira da mesa, para me sentar. Então, ele ergueu-se para me olhar. Sorri de canto, meio encabulada, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer. Ele sorriu de volta, da mesma forma, e levantou-se. Meu coração parecia prestes a explodir. É agora!, pensei. Mas ele foi em direção à porta. Achei estranho; ele iria sair? Não. Ele fechou a porta, e a trancou. E ainda apagou a luz da sala.

Suspeitei de como ele poderia ter conseguido a chave, mas resolvi não dizer nada.

A sala não ficou completamente escura. Na parede da porta, havia janelas bem no alto, de vidro, permitindo a luz do corredor iluminar a sala, mesmo que parcamente. Mas tudo bem, porque aquela iluminação fraca deixava o clima entre nós ainda mais tenso.

E então, ele veio caminhando até a mim. Puxou a cadeira da mesa da frente e a posicionou de forma que o encosto ficasse em sua frente, sentando com as pernas abertas, me encarando. Adorei aquilo. Ele usava outra regata justa; desta vez era vermelha, cor de sangue. Ele viu que fiquei olhando seus ombros largos, reparando nos músculos dos braços. Sem cerimônias, ele encarou meu decote, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele apoiou o cotovelo em minha mesa, para dar suporte a sua cabeça com a mão, e ficou assim, me encarando... Me admirando... Me secando... Me comendo... Aquele silêncio me deixou tensa. Meu coração batia rápido.

Depois de um tempo naquela tensão silenciosa, vi seu olhar se direcionar aos meus lábios. Ele pôs o dedo indicador na boca, mordendo as unhas, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Ele fez menção em me tocar, mas hesitou, e voltou a sua posição. Olhou-me rapidamente nos olhos, e baixou o olhar para meu pescoço. Mordeu o canto do lábio, e desceu ainda mais, indo para meus seios. Mas ele não dizia absolutamente nada.

Resolvi entrar naquele jogo sem palavras.

Aquele olhar tão indiscreto, cheio de luxuria, estava me dando arrepios. Seu silencio era incrivelmente sexy. Ele sabia comer com os olhos como ninguém. E então olhou para minhas coxas, e sorriu levemente, com algum pensamento que lhe ocorreu. Descruzei as pernas e as abri, me recostando à cadeira. Ele gemeu sutilmente, passando a mão no rosto entre um suspiro prolongado, mas não disse nada. Mordi os lábios, olhando em direção da sua calça. O volume estava ali, rígido, enorme, tentador.

Resolvi me exibir mais. Soltei meus cabelos, deixando-os cair sobre os olhos. Alguns fios caíram para frente, cobrindo meus seios. Lentamente, os tirei da frente, passando a mão neles. Seu olhar ficou fixo em mim. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, em um gesto nervoso, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Achei que ele ficou mais sexy daquele jeito. Mordi o lábio, olhando para seus olhos. Ele passou a mão no peito, já ficando com a respiração mais pesada. Eu também estava prestes a ofegar, em tanta tensão misturada com tesão.

Fechei as pernas, deixando minha sandália no chão, apoiando os pés entre suas pernas, na cadeira. Ele sorriu, mas não avancei ainda. Passei a mão no rosto, lentamente, passando os dedos em meus lábios, carnudos. Engoli um dedo, depois outro, vendo-o fascinado por mim, me instigando a ir mais além.

Desci aquela mão aos meus seios, e fui até a base da blusa. Pus a mão por baixo do tecido, e comecei a estimular meus mamilos, beliscando-os já enrijecidos. Ele não deixou por menos, e foi passando a mão por cima da calça, pegando naquele pau duro. Nossa! Que delicia. Aquele cacete parecia enorme mesmo. E ele apertava com força aquele pau delicioso, me dando água na boca.

Tirei a calcinha molhada, por baixo da saia, e a joguei em seu colo. Ele a pegou, e a cheirou, cheio de vigor. E ficou a cheirá-la, enquanto me via tocar meus peitos.

Com o pé toquei seu pau, ele se acomodou na cadeira, me dando mais espaço. Aquela tora estava quente, pulsante. Toquei seu saco, que também estava duro.

Abri minhas pernas para que ele pudesse ver o quão molhada eu estava. Aí, ele sentou mais na beirada da sua cadeira, e passou apenas um dedo em minha boceta; e lambeu o dedo, olhando para mim, voltando a cheirar minha calcinha.

Comecei a rebolar o quadril, estimulando minha vagina e bunda, imaginando cavalgar naquela tora. Ele tirou a camisa, mostrando seu torço incrível, delicioso. Ele era mais gostoso do que eu havia imaginado. Tirou o cinto da calça, e desabotoou. A pôs no chão, junto com sua boxer preta, sobre seus pés. Me exibiu aquele pênis longo ereto. Lambi meus lábios, louca para abocanhá-lo. E ele foi se masturbando ali, na minha frente, sem um pingo de constrangimento. Deus, que criatura deliciosa! Ele era um tesão. Seu pênis era longo, duro e grosso. Minha boceta ficou ainda mais encharcada, e meus bicos mais rígidos. Aquilo era uma tortura. Eu estava louca para que ele me tocasse. Eu estava quase desesperada pelo seu corpo. Minha boceta estava aberta, pronta que me chupasse e me penetrasse...

Ele pareceu entender a mensagem, e aproximou sua cadeira de mim, de modo que tocássemos os joelhos um no outro. Enfiei o dedo em minha bocetinha, louca para que ele metesse aquela tora em mim. Comecei a gemer baixo, quanto mais socava o dedo. Ele parou de se apunhetar, e agarrou meus peitos. Levantou minha blusa, exibindo meus mamilos.

— Oh, delícia... — ele gemeu. Sem pestanejar, os abocanhou, sugando os bicos com força, ruidosamente. Fiquei ainda mais com tesão. Puxei seus cabelos. Suas chupadas fortes fazia minha boceta latejar. Eu olhava aquela boca suculenta dele sobre meus seios, apunhetando aquele cacete enorme, latejando quente na minha mão.

E então, ele ajoelhou no chão, afastando ainda mais as minhas pernas. Chupou minha vagina com vigor. Lambia cada extremidade da cavidade. Lambia e sugava tudinho. Eu rebolava o quadril na cara dele, enquanto ele comia meus peitos com as mãos também. Eu estava prestes a gozar em sua boca, quando ele parou. Mordiscou minha virilha, e veio subindo com a língua pela barriga, até meus seios. Contornou todo o volume, em uma aspiral, até chegar ao bico do peito. Passava a língua só no biquinho. Uma delícia! Que tesão!

Mas eu queria mais dele também. Aquele pau duro parecia apetitoso demais. Estava erguido para cima, apontando para mim; parecia me implorar para chupá-lo. Eu precisava saboreá-lo também. Ajoelhei-me, como ele fizera. Engoli aquela tora toda, quase me engasgando. Era enorme, duro e quente. Muito quente. Chupei suas bolas, e lambi só a cabecinha. Ele gemia, jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto puxava meus cabelos.

Em seguida, ele me pôs sentada em cima dele. Gemi muito com a penetração. A sensação era muito mais poderosa do que eu imaginava que seria. Enquanto cavalgava naquele cavalo, ele mordia meus peitos. Mastigava meus mamilos. Ele parecia adorar meus peitos. E eu adorava aquela boca me chupando toda. Era realmente delicioso. Ele me comia, e massageava meu grelinho, enquanto cavalgava naquela tora quente. Para cima e para baixo. Não demorou para que ele banhasse minha boceta. Aquele jato de gozo quente dentro de mim foi delicioso. Gemi alto, gozando logo em seguida também. Mas eu queria ainda mais. Eu precisava que ele comece minha bunda também. Eu precisava sentir aquela tora em meu rabinho. Então, rapidamente, me virei de cotas, e o fiz meter. Ele resmungou algo, dizendo que talvez não conseguisse, mas mudou de idéia, assim que a tora entrou toda.

— Oh... — resmungou.

Comecei a rebolar em cima dele. Ele me ergueu, me postando de pé, com as mãos apoiadas na minha mesa. Empinou minha bunda, e começou a socar com mais força. A cada estocada, eu sentia aquele pau enrijecer mais, preste a explodir pela segunda vez. Ele sussurrava coisas excitantes em meu ouvindo, me deixando ainda mais excitada.

— _Hmmm, delícia de rabo. Delicia de peitão. Você é muito linda, e muito gostosa... É impossível não gozar de novo!_

Rebolei mais intensamente, quando percebi que ele estava prestes a gozar novamente. Mas ele tirou seu pau, lambeu o rombo de deixou em mim, e me pôs sentada na mesa. Me fez deixar sobre duas mesas unidas, e meteu na minha bocetinha outra vez.

— Eu só gozo na boceta. — me disse, sorrindo de canto. E então foi socando aquele pau; socando com força. Ele não tirava os olhos dos meus peitos, balançando com seus movimentos. E então gozamos novamente.

Ele deixou o tronco suado cair sobre meu corpo. Deu mais uma bela chupada em meus peitos, elogiando-os novamente. Chupou meu pescoço, e me deu um beijo bem quente, delicioso, enfiando a língua em minha garganta. Chupou meus peitos mais uma vez, apertando os mamilos, e levantou-se, ao ver as horas no relógio de pulso.

Vestimos-nos sem dizer nada. Arrumamos as cadeiras, e ele foi destrancar a porta, espiando para ver se não havia ninguém. Ainda faltavam vinte minutos para o início da aula. Ele sentou-se do outro lado da sala, enquanto fiquei no meu lugar de sempre. Abri meus cadernos, e fingi que estudava, assim como ele. Eu ainda estava de pernas bambas, e não consegui me concentrar no que lia. Fiquei relembrando cada momento daquela noite excitante. Quanto percebi, a sala já estava cheia, e ele conversava despreocupadamente com seu colega.

O professor aplicou a prova. Ele terminou antes de mim, e foi embora. Mas o vi piscar o olho para mim, antes de atravessar aquela porta, para, então, nunca mais o ver. Pois ele conseguiu seu diploma...


End file.
